


Perfect for me

by Gaeciousness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Haiba Lev is dumb, High School, Kozume Kenma's Birthday, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Tease, M/M, Nekoma loves kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaeciousness/pseuds/Gaeciousness
Summary: Kenma's birthday fanfic.It was Kenma's birthday and everybody prefered a gift for him, even lev has one (it was disastrous though) but Kuroo didn't have anything.





	Perfect for me

**Author's Note:**

> Un-edited fanfic but I'll edit it as soon as I finish the second part. I wasn't able to finish it, I feel so bad for Kenma. :( I'll write it as soon as I can. Probably once my writer's block are over. 
> 
> There'll be a lot of typos and grammatical error, I hope you'll let it pass. I'm also not a good writer so please bare with my writing. Thank you! 
> 
> Happy birthday to my adorable son, Kenma!!! Love you always 💞

Kenma's alarm goes off, the annoying sound of his phone woke up his sleepy brain. He never liked getting up in the morning, especially during weekdays since he always had to be up at 5:30 AM to prepare for morning practice. 

  
  


Kenma grumbled. "5 more minutes," he whispered before his consciousness drifted into sleep again. 

  
  


He wanted to sleep more, it was already around 12:00 A.M when he decided to put down his nintendo, he just couldn't leave the new game he bought. He needed to complete the major task in game or else he won't be able to sleep properly. Kenma knew he'd regret it as soon as he woke up but he didn't care about last night, he wanted to play more. 

  
  


Not even five minutes had passed when someone suddenly barged into his room while screaming his name at fucking 5 in the morning. 

  
  


Of course, it was none other than Kuroo Tetsurou, his damn boyfriend. He sweared to God, he loved him but he can kill him right now. 

  
  


"KENMA! GET UP!" Kuroo opened the lights of the room and yanked his comforter from him, leaving Kenma shivering from the coldness of October on early morning. 

  
  


Kenma slowly opened his eyes as he adjusts it to the sudden brightening of the room. He saw the tall slightly buff guy with hideous bed hair standing beside his bed, grinning from ear to ear as he looked down on him. 

  
  


The guy lowered to his level and shove the hair covering Kenma's face. His usual teaseful grinned turned into soothing smile. "Good morning Kenma," he said and placed a light kiss on his forehead. "Happy birthday, love." 

  
  


Blood flushed in Kenma's face. It was early in the morning yet the butterflies in Kenma's stomach were going wild and it was Kuroo's fault. 

  
  


Kenma let out a soft grunt, "Kuro, it's still 5 in the morning." 

  
  


"Yeah yeah," he slight nodding his hair. "Now get up. Your parent's are already waiting downstairs for breakfast." 

  
  


Against his will, Kuroo forced him to roll out of bed and helped him made his way through the bathroom. If he did not, he'd probably fall asleep in the hallway of their house. He just needed to doze a little bit more.

  
  


Kuroo continued following him into his room even though the guy knew he'd be dressing up for school. It was nothing new, they even took a bath together when they were young but it was different now. He felt conscious being naked in front of the person he likes.

  
  


Kenma bit his lips when his back faced Kuroo and a second after, he turned around and hissed at the guy. "Kuro, just go down first. I'll be dressing up." 

  
  


In return, Kuroo flashed his crooked grin. Kenma didn't know what his boyfriend was gonna say but he was sure that it would annoy him.

  
  


"Are you embarrassed, kitten?" Kuroo asked in teaseful manner. "Don't worry, I've seen all of it."

  
  


Kenma's eyes widen while his mouth left agape.  _ Je- _ , Kenma almost cursed. His face suddenly felt hot, maybe due to embarrassment while a sudden rush of memories flooded his brain.  _ Kenma, now is not the time for that.  _ He reminded himself. 

  
  


Kenma was looking for something he could say to retort Kuroo but his boyfriend opened his foul mouth again. "You might want to close your mouth before I put my tongue in there." 

  
  


Kenma let out a gasp and stared at the other guy comfortably sitting in his bed with disbelief. He closed his hanging mouth as if it was a reflex and grabbed the nearest object near him, throwing it to Kuroo which the other guy caught immediately. "Dammit Kuro. It's fcking early in the morning yet your mouth is already spouting perverted words," he said exasperatedly enough to make him breathless. "Why the hell are you even here at 5 AM?" 

  
  


Kuroo snickered, "Of course I need to be the first one to greet you in your birthday."

  
  


He stared at Kuroo as the guy looked at him fondly as if he was a treasured gem.  _ Dammit _ , he was being melted by his words and gaze. Kenma started thinking that despite of Kuroo's bed hair, he still looked awfully attractive. How did he even made the guy fall for him? That was still the greatest conundrum in Kenma's mind. 

  
  


Kenma wrinkled up his nose, "I'm sorry to break your happiness but Shoyou greeted me first. He sent me a message exactly 12 A.M."

  
  


It wasn't a make up story just to get back at Kuroo's harassment, Shoyou really did greeted him. Even Kenma was surprised by Shoyou's dedication as a friend however it was a very Hinata Shoyou's thing to do.

  
  


"What?!" Kuroo said flabbergasted. His face flashed shock and dissatisfaction at the same time. "I should be the one to greet you first, your boyfriend! Not that Shrimpy from Karasuno!" He whined. 

  
  


Kenma just rolled his eyes before turning his back against Kuroo and carefully undressed himself to wear his gym uniform. He knew Kuroo was looking intently at him, he could feel a heated gaze directed towards him even though his back was facing Kuroo. Kenma started to feel fidgety. No matter how many times Kuroo has seen it, he could never get used to Kuroo looking at his bare body.

  
  


Maybe he should talk about privacy to Kuroo? He highly doubted he'd win the argument though since he knew Kuroo didn't care for privacy as long as it was him. 

  
  


The breakfast went usual except for Kuroo's constant compliment to Kenma's mother which annoyed him because his mom's head would swell from those praises from Kuroo. Aside from that, his parents just said that they'd celebrate his birthday over the dinner with Kuroo family like what they had always done in the past years.

  
  


The morning routine really went normal, he was kind of expecting that Kuroo would have a surprise for his birthday yet he didn't do anything. He wasn't disappointed, not at all. Just a little bit.. maybe? 

  
  


There wasn't really anything unexpected until they reached the club room where all the team members, except for Lev, were waiting for them or  _ him _ . 

  
  


A confetti suddenly popped as soon as he entered the room while the whole team, including their coaches greeted him boisterously, "Happy Birthday to our brain, Kenma!" 

  
  


He was caught off guard and freeze on his spot. Kenma felt uneasy, he hated being the center of attention which was currently happening now. He had no clue how he should react or what he should say to them. He looked at the floor, averting his eyes from his teammates and glanced to Kuroo's direction. However the guy just had an encouraging smile, he never had the intention to help him.

  
  


"T-thank you," he mumbled, barely audible.

  
  


He glanced at his teammates and saw them wearing foolish grins. One by one his teammates gave him a small gifts-- some were his favorite chips, chocolate, other snacks and somebody even bought him a drink. The grandest of all of the gifts was from Yaku who gave him a muffler, the reason was it'd soon be winter and Kenma easily get cold. He couldn't help but smile at Yaku's mother-like personality. 

  
  


Kenma hated being the center of attention but the warmth his teammates giving him felt incredibly comforting. Although he often denied his teammates, he knew he treasures them. They were the first people who accepted him despite of being who he was. Kenma was thankful that he followed Kuroo in Nekoma high school. 

  
  


_ \--or probably not _

  
  


Kenma was in the middle of appreciating his teammates when somebody barged into their club room loudly which cause a sudden silence in the room as they shifted their gaze to the door. It was Lev and he was carrying a huge, probably human size calico cat stuffed toy. 

  
  


"What the fuck, Lev?" Yaku blurted out, almost shouting as he stared at Lev as if he had seen a clown standing in front of their door. 

  
  


_ But yes, what the fuck Lev.  _ Kenma agreed in silence. 

  
  


The tall guy scanned the room, searching for someone and his gaze fell to Kenma. He could see how bad it'd turn out and he wasn't ready for it.

  
  


He tried to avert his eyes from the white-haired guy and tried to hide behind Kuroo's back. He didn't like what he was seeing,  _ please no _ . He silently pleaded.

  
  


Lev walked bouncing towards him while wearing a lunatic smile. Kenma pulled the helms of Kuroo's t-shirt, asking him for help. Good thing his boyfriend got what he mean, he fended him from Lev. 

  
  


"Wait wait Lev," Kuroo said in a stern voice. "Why the hell are you carrying a huge stuffed toy?" He asked. "You do you that it's forbidden to bring that in school, right?" 

  
  


Lev blinked as if what Kuroo was saying was from a five year old kid. "But Kuroo-san, it's Kenma-san's birthday and we all agreed to give him a gift! This is my gift to him." 

  
  


The team growled as they helplessly listen to the nonsense sprouting of their first year member. They didn't even know why they scouted a guy like Lev. 

  
  


"We don't mean a gift like that Lev!" Yaku reprimanded. Yaku was clearly distress by the first year, well who wouldn't be?

  
  


Lev ignored him and put his attention to Kenma, "Kenma-san!" He called out and handed the human size stuffed toy, "Happy birthday! Here's my gift for you!" 

  
  


Kenma shook his head. "No, I won't accept that," he bluntly rejected Lev. He knew that the guy an effort but he couldn't carry something that was something in his size and if he did, he had a hunched Lev would repeat it the following year. He didn't want that. 

  
  


"Kenma-saaaaaan," Lev caterwauled.

  
  


He looked at the guy who was doing a puppy eyes. "No." 

  
  


As much as he disliked it, Lev literally followed him the whole day, forcing him to accept the gift that they left in the clubroom. He continued to whined even during the lunch break or  _ every break Lev had. _ He didn't even bother how the whole class greeted him because of the other guy. 

  
  


"Are still okay?" Kuroo asked on their way to the clubroom, the guy looked at him with worried eyes. 

  
  


Kenma glared at him and sighed, "No. Not at all." He paused, "Lev is just too persistent and annoying."

  
  


"You're definitely well liked by people now, aren't you?" Kuroo teased. Kenma responded by rolling his eyes. 

  
  


A loud voice welcomed Kenma when they reached the gym. It was still the same guy who annoyed him the whole day. "KENMAAA-SAAAAAAAN~" 

  
  


"Fine!" Kenma burst out, "I'll take it home." He titled his body to face his boyfriend standing beside him, "Kuroo, you're the one who will carry it." He demanded, not taking no as an answer. 

  
  


Kuroo left without any choice, nodded. 

  
  


The practice went well, not like their morning practice that was practically disaster because Lev wouldn't shut up about the stuffed toy that it even interrupted their practice multiples times. 

  
  



End file.
